


When An Opportunity Arises

by Neko_Positive



Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Temporary brainwashing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: As Ardyn leads the royal entourage to the Disc of Cauthess, they just so happen to pull over at a rest-stop for the evening. As the night draws in and a chance to amuse himself makes itself known, the Chancellor decides to have himself a little bit of fun.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Slight Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Neko’s Fantabulous, Totally-Awesome Collection Of Gift-Fics For A Few Of Her Wonderful Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589773
Comments: 39
Kudos: 103





	When An Opportunity Arises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMorc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorc/gifts).



> i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this i hate this.
> 
> Black, you better be damn glad that I love you, because my gods, this was a frickin' _doozy._
> 
> And yes, Ardyn's magic does literally whatever I want it to, don't at me lol

“So, we make camp… with Ardyn.” 

Prompto’s voice was heavily laced with incredulity, his eyes narrowed in obvious discomfort as they all climbed out of the Regalia.

“Hell no.” Noctis shot back instantly.

“Might as well get the tent up.” Gladiolus put in after a moment.

Ignis merely held his tongue.

The Accursed stood there before them all, his hands placed brusquely on his hips, a smile curling on his face ever so delicately. “Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors,” he declared in an innocent tone to his newly acquired entourage, “I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at one of the caravans over yonder.”

He could sense the vast waves of hesitation from the entire party. There were curious glances, wordless questions being shot around with subtle gestures, and an overall sense of distaste coating the entire situation as a whole. However, after a long while had passed, the prince merely nodded to his retinue.

“Wonderful!” Ardyn clapped delightedly, “Now _this_ feels like a road trip.”

“Yeah, go figure.” Prompto retorted in a soft murmur.

The five of them made haste as they crossed over the road, the uneasy ambience stalking them all the way to the rest stop counter, none of them sparing the Chancellor any further means of conversation. 

“What can I do for you boys, today?” the owner of the establishment inquired in a cheerful voice upon their arrival, seemingly unfazed by the rather peculiar collection of individuals before him.

“We’d like to rent one of the caravans to stay in, please.” Noctis responded lightly.

“Of course!” the man replied with a smile, “Although I’d just like to warn you that there are only three available beds in each of our caravans, two of which are single.”

“We’ll make it work.” Gladiolus said from the back, his voice characteristically gruff.

Ardyn just tilted his head, silently smiling whilst his coat blew lazily in the warm wind, a beautifully decrepit idea slowly flourishing up within his psyche, bubbly and enticing in the best of ways.

Opportunity truly was a thing that was meant to be seized with both hands—a sweet commodity for him to squeeze his fingers into, just so that he could relish in the undetermined aftermath that would seep out. That was a view that Ardyn had been bestowed with a long time ago.

“Oh, this certainly will not do…!” the Chancellor eventually declared whilst giving a quaint shaking of his head from behind them, casually stalking to where Noctis and Ignis stood with a distinctive smile. “Encroaching on the space of my dear guests is a notion that I simply cannot stand by, so if it is alright with you, would you kindly do us for two separate caravans? Naturally, I will be paying for them both.” 

“Hmm? What’s this?” Prompto piped up, “Ardyn’s staying in his own room?”

The Chancellor chuckled out his amusement as he produced their payment, the owner excusing himself to grab the keys for them from the back. “Now, whatever might’ve given you that idea...?” he inquired in a notably deep voice, the gravelly words somehow reverberating in the open air. “We’re all friends here, aren’t we? Surely you could spare a head to accompany me for the night, no?” his eyes slowly trailed over to the distrustful prince, locking onto his frame and silently taking in the alluring sight once again. A few moments later, and the Chancellor spun around on his heel at the sound of the reapproaching owner. All eyes immediately snapped onto his back, harsh enough that he could physically feel them pricking at him. If he weren’t on his best behaviour, perhaps he would’ve smirked.

A paper was signed, the keys were taken, and their rooming situations were quickly made official. 

In seconds, Ardyn had begun to make his way to one of the caravans, the prince and his party slowly following after him, their hesitation prominent and pleasurable. Once the group reached their destination and were out of the public’s earshot, he ceased his movements, ready for the inevitable. 

“My apologies, Ardyn, but I fail to entirely understand what you are asking of us.” Ignis eventually stated, his tone formed from a hefty amalgamation of cynicism.

“My friend, is it not obvious? Why, I would hate to be on my own on such a special occasion…! And what better person to keep me company than the new-found King himself? I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about, what with me being such an avid fan of him…”

“But- you’ll let one of us stay with you at least, right?” Prompto asked nervously, his brow furrowed with worry. “Just to be safe and stuff?”

“Well… that would ruin the whole point of it all, wouldn’t it?” Ardyn countered matter-of-factly.

“Hold on a second, you actually think we’re going to leave you alone with Noctis?” Gladiolus inquired incredulously, his features marred with a distasted frown. “Keep on dreaming.”

“So cold…” Ardyn droned out in entertainment, the chime, however, soon morphing into a chuckle. “Mere children should refrain from disrespecting the adults around them, no?”

The Shield exclaimed in direct anger, but both he and the Accursed held off on any more immediate antics at the distinct sound of the prince’s advisor clearing his throat. The calm brunette had his arms crossed, his level gaze radiating out imperative authority. “I am terribly sorry, but I feel compelled to inform you that His Majesty will not be separating from us. You will just have to make do on your own, Ardyn.”

Neither the three Lucians nor the Niflheimian plaything had anything to add to that. 

“Well… that is most unfortunate to hear.” Ardyn lamented softly after a drawn-out moment, his hand slyly readjusting the hat atop his head. “And after all I’ve done to take you to the Archaean, too… I’ve even agreed to let you past those big, nasty doors that are sealing the area off, simply out of the kindness of my own heart…”

The words themselves weren’t exactly damning, but the tone in which they were spoken was more than enough to narrow Ignis’ eyes. “I don’t suppose that you’re threatening to leave us now, Ardyn?” 

Ardyn playfully stared back at the advisor, his head tilting ever so slightly. “I don’t know… Am I?”

Only then did Noctis speak up, his posture irritated. “What are you hoping to gain from this? If you want to talk to me, just do it now. Not like you’ve made any effort to shut up until this point.”

“Well, a little bit of personal conversation never hurt anybody, did it?” Ardyn sang to the raven with an easy smile, right before gazing towards the rest of the group. “I’d merely appreciate some one-on-one time with your dear ‘prince’ here. I even promise to return him without any… scratches.”

Silence hung heavily in the air, staining the atmosphere with tangible discomfort. Gladiolus was glaring at the Chancellor, defensively positioned slightly ahead of his charge. Noctis and Prompto kept exchanging uneasy glances, unsure of what to say. Ignis just stood there, methodically gaging the situation.

“Gladio, Prompto, could you both stay here with Ardyn?” he eventually asserted without exposing even a shred of discomposure, “I require a moment with Noct.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.” Gladiolus growled out with a nod, Prompto hastily giving his own affirmation as well. 

“Again, with that impudent attitude…” Ardyn scoffed bleakly at the Shield, gazing over at the prince and his advisor with a regal smile. “Contemplate what you must. I’ll be here, eagerly awaiting your little decision. Surely, you’ll realize that my motives stem from mere, harmless curiosity…?” 

They ignored him, Ignis leading the way to the opposite side of the rest stop, Noctis quickly matching his stride.

Before they even stopped, the prince spoke up, his scowl already on his face. “Okay first of all, why am I the one who has to stay with Ardyn? His presence alone totally gives me the goose bumps. If I spend the whole night with him, I might go catatonic.”

“Your Highness, please, this is serious.” Ignis chastised in a tight voice, his brow furrowed pensively. “Do you really think that’s all he wants? Some form of small talk? We must be practical, Noct, and consider the worst possible scenario; what if he’s trying to hurt you?”

“Specs, what’s he going to do?” the raven promptly questioned with a casual shake of the head, his features not expressing any concern in the slightest. “We’re going to be in a _caravan,_ just a few metres away from your own, on top of that. Not exactly the type of scene for any sort of final battle.”

Ignis observed him quietly, his apprehension not leaving his side. “And what if he tries to squeeze out classified information, then? Locations? People? Leverage? The type of knowledge that would be detrimental in the hands of the enemy? His allegiances are currently unknown to us, need I remind you.”

“So, I’ll just hold off on those kinds of things, just like I always did with the press. You know I can.” 

The advisor paused, slowly taking in a bated breath. “Noctis, I’m sure that you realize that our sworn allegiance to you prohibits the very notion of leaving you with an individual who very well might be the enemy. Even if it is just, like you said, only for one night in a caravan.”

“Iggy, you seriously don’t need to worry. I can take care of myself, alright? The worst thing that could happen is that I accidentally impale him with my sword if he actually manages to try anything in the first place. No worries.”

“No worries-?” Ignis trailed off, biting his lip as he visibly willed himself to stay calm. “Your Highness, we know nothing of what this man is capable of. The fact that he can get inside of the Disc alone proves that he is worth a lot more than he is letting on. To be alone with you might have been his plan this entire time.” 

“Well, think of it this way; he wasn’t trained by you, Iggy,” the prince declared as he shot his advisor a consoling grin. “If he tries anything, I’ll get him in that killer arm-lock you taught me, show him who’s boss. I’ll even give him a deadly assassin’s chop to the throat, just for you.”

“Noctis…” Ignis murmured lowly, his calm gaze slowly having morphed into one that was almost unguarded, “I don’t like this.”

Noctis’ nonchalant ambience appeared to take a hit at that, the prince hesitating before speaking once again. “Specs… listen, none of us like that he’s here. But even so, we need to get to the Titan, and Ardyn just so happens to be our way in. As shitty as that is, it’s true. So, if he wants to talk with me for that to happen, then I guess I’ll just have to suffer through some long, boring-ass conversation with the old creep. I’ll make sure to tell you everything that happens on our drive to the Disc, tomorrow, okay?”

The advisor let out a breath, his uncertainty painted across his features. However, eventually, he managed a small nod of confirmation. “…Very well. I guess we do not have a choice in the matter. But- please, Noct. Be careful. I want you to scream if literally anything happens, so that we can come for you. Promise me.”

The prince shot his advisor a trademark grin. “You can count on it.”

That evening, they spent their recreational time at Ignis’ caravan. After a satisfying dinner of Cup Noodles, Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus played games on their phones after failing to easefully converse with the Chancellor, Ignis just resting against the caravan exterior, his icy gaze consistently shooting through the man. Ardyn tried his best not to smile.

A few hours later, after having washed up as best as they were able to, they bid the others adieu, Noctis and Ardyn swiftly fleeing to their own caravan for the night in silence. 

Once the door clicked softly behind the Chancellor and the concealing darkness was obscuring his expression, Ardyn let his tight features loosen, his stark, enraptured grin instantly pulling at his cheeks with helpless abandon. 

At long last; they were finally alone.

“I don’t know exactly what is so important that you want to talk about,” Noctis was saying as he sauntered over to his bed, switching on the lamp that rested between his and Ardyn’s, “but I’d appreciate you making it quick; I’m tired, and my head hurts.”

“Oh dear,” Ardyn murmured softly, his expressed concern entirely faux, “What an unfortunate combination of ailments…! I suppose that I shall just have to make it short, then, won’t I?”

Noctis merely grunted, his features anticipant.

Without anything hindering his plot further, the Chancellor placed himself down on the bed opposite the prince’s own, and promptly began. He played nice with the raven, asking consistently mundane questions about Noctis personally, the prince obviously bemused by the act, but more or less willing to answer, nonetheless. By the time Ardyn was certain that their company would’ve been asleep, he decided that their intercourse could finally escalate—and with that in mind, the man quickly deduced that he could have himself some fun by getting more creative with his subject matters. Surely enough, when his inquiries became more intrusive, the prince became more and more disgruntled, his reactions growing sweeter and sweeter; however, what proved to be the last straw for him, Ardyn whole-heartedly enjoyed the most.

“Excuse me?” Noctis had stuttered out sharply, his incredulity tangible, features soaked in disbelief.

Ardyn simply smiled with a genial sense of patience. “I asked you if you have ever bedded another man, before.”

“The- The fuck?” the prince’s voice echoed throughout the caravan, his jaw hanging low. “N-No, of course I haven’t!”

The Chancellor tilted his head amusedly. “Is that so…? Interesting… I could’ve sworn that you and your blonde companion had something going on between you…”

Noctis spluttered even harder after he heard that, a rosy flush instantly taking to his pale cheeks. “We’re just friends, you asshole.”

“Just friends…” Ardyn repeated quaintly, “But you wished it was something more, no?”

The raven was practically seething with anger and embarrassment by that point, his blush accentuating the deathly glare he was shooting his way. “That’s none of your godsdamned business.”

The Chancellor just laughed lowly, his gaze borderline salacious. “I guess not.”

“Well, if that’s everything that you want to spout, then I’m going to hit the sack,” the prince snapped angrily as he shuffled backwards on his bed, “I don’t want to be tired tomorrow, but I can already tell that I’m going to suffer with that due to all of these ridiculous questions of yours.” 

Ardyn didn’t react immediately, but gradually, he let himself smile, the bubbly feeling inside of him quickly tingling beneath his skin as the coveted moment of realization finally hit him. “But of course.”

At long last, it was time.

“Well then… yeah.” Noctis grumbled curtly, his handsome face still expressing adorable discomfort and distress as he prepared to lie down. “I guess I’ll just say goodnight, then-“

“Did I mention to you some of the magics that I have come across…?” Ardyn levelly interrupted in a blunt voice, brusquely cutting the prince off and stopping him in his tracks.

Noctis seemed to be taken aback, his composure taking its time to return as he reluctantly sat back up. “Magic? I… no? You can- wait, can you actually do any magic?”

The Accursed nodded once, twice, three times. “Just a few little tricks I’ve picked up here and there. Now, I know that you have your mind set on disbanding from our riveting little conversation here, but please humour me this one last time, will you not? For there is this one ability that I’ve mastered, and I think you’ll quite like it. Watch closely, now.”

A deep red light flourished within Ardyn’ palm, the prince’s eyes widening at the twisting and twirling sight of it, right before it briskly pulsed out of his hand and throughout the caravan’s interior, the crimson haze disappearing altogether after a second.

The Chancellor hummed lowly in satisfaction. “This transparent field is currently hugging every surface of this structure, thus concealing any and all sounds emitted from within.”

Noctis blinked, gradually replaying the words in his head. “So… nobody can hear us right now…?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Ardyn silently watched him from his own bed.

 _“I want you to scream if literally anything happens, so that we can come for you. Promise me.”_

The prince hastily swallowed back against the sudden dryness of his throat, angrily brushing away the stupid bout of irrational fear that had instantly coiled up within him at the thought of Ignis’ words. After a moment, he allowed himself to take a breath, setting a purposefully uninterested look onto his face. “And what exactly is the use of that? For pets that are too loud or something?”

The Chancellor simply laughed heartily. “…Oh, I’m afraid it’s not for anything so boringly uninspired.”

Whilst still forcing himself to remain still, Noctis shot him the same persistently bored look, hoping that they could just hurry up, go to bed, and get this horrid night over with. “Then… what?”

Ardyn watched him with an expression that was steeped in a passion that he could not show up until that point. To finally let it out at that moment was beyond merely gratifying. “I’m so glad you asked, my dear prince. It is that so, when I do this, for example-“

Noctis couldn’t even blink before Ardyn was in front of him, the velocity of the movement entirely impossible to comprehend, the Accursed instantly curling his right arm inwards right before backhanding the prince so hard that he flew back and hit the wall, his breath escaping him in the form of a shocked and strangled cry as he recoiled, bounced off his bed, and collapsed to the floor.

“-Your friends will not come running. Isn’t that just… delightful?”

Noctis blinked rapidly, bright lights still dancing before his eyes in sync with the abrupt pounding in his head as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. With his heartbeat beating so loudly in his own ears, he had to take a moment to recall how to speak. “W-What the fuck do you think you’re-“

A sudden and overwhelming pressure was suddenly placed onto his back, his words cutting off with a pained gasp as Ardyn’s weight pinned him to the ground. 

“Hush now, darling,” the Chancellor’s voice chimed teasingly, the venomous tone resounding within the raven’s head, playing alongside his thoughts. Before he could even try and squirm away, rough hands traced towards the sides of his head, Noctis having been about to yell just as a dark, sickly sensation started to amalgamate from those fingers on his temples, begrimed smoke quickly pouring over his face.

Crying out in immediate panic, the prince tried to phase out from underneath his attacker, to get away from whatever the hell Ardyn was trying to do to him; but for some reason, his powers weren’t working. Upon trying, he realized he couldn’t even summon his sword, his resistances all but failing him completely. It was like a switch had just gone off, because suddenly there was something wrong with his head, muddling his thoughts, dispelling his powers. With one last desperate struggle to reach out into his Armiger turning out to be in vain, Noctis had to fight against the urge to scream.

“Ahh… isn’t this just so satisfying, for us to finally be here together?” Ardyn mewled as his magic continued to seep through the struggling boy’s skin, into his eyes, up his nose, and down his throat. “I’ve been watching you ever since we arrived at this decrepit little residence, and I must confess to you that I never did quite expect for you to be such a… fine specimen. Truly, a pure and beautiful entity, just… waiting for depravity. This is turning out to be quite the invigorating twist in our story, isn’t it?”

Noctis had no idea what the hell Ardyn was spouting, but then again, his head felt so muddled and cloudy at that moment that he couldn’t even get himself to think straight; so it was out of pure instinct did he muster up all of his strength to blindly lash out with his elbow, aiming to momentarily incapacitate the Chancellor so he could make for the door, for his friends.

His body twisted to initiate the attack, but Ardyn’s palm merely snapped against his head, his face crunching into the floor, the raven immediately howling in pain.

“Play nice, Noctis.” Ardyn gently whispered into his ear after the smoke had fully dissipated, his voice sending shivers up the prince’s spine. “Don’t bother trying to fight me. And don’t expect any help, either—nobody’s going to save you. You so willingly let yourself be alone with me, so foolishly eager to leave your strong, safe companions behind. It was your own naïvety that has led to this; you shouldn’t even be allowed to express antagonism. This is what you deserve.”

“Shut up!” Noctis yelled out suddenly as he thoughtlessly shot his head back, his skull cracking against Ardyn’s face.

But instead of breaking the Chancellor’s nose and enabling himself a chance to crawl away, Noctis’ head exploded with pain, whilst the man atop of him merely recoiled a single inch, laughing loudly as he mercilessly dug his knee into the prince’s back, the tender spot driving hot daggers of static pain throughout his now-spasming body. 

“Do I need to teach you a lesson?” Ardyn cooed gently as Noctis silently shook in abject agony beneath him, “Does our sweet prince need to be taught some manners?”

Without waiting for the answer that couldn’t even come, the Accursed released the pressure and swiftly situated himself so that he was perched over his prey’s frame, his hand roughly pulling the prince’s hips up against his own so that his chest and knees were digging into the floor, Noctis crying out in muddled confusion. 

At the feeling of pressure against a more private region, however, Noctis’ senses finally came rushing back to him, the prince instantly trying to shake off the Chancellor in a wild bout of panic, albeit not getting very far. A modest strike to his cheek subdued his resisting for the time being, and Ardyn took relish in the comforting simplicity of the feat.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Noctis eventually cried out hoarsely as blood began to trail from his nose, his voice cracking harshly on almost every word.

“Shhh…” Ardyn murmured delicately, gingerly licking a stripe up the prince’ ear. “Hold still for me, my prince.”

Now that the threat of immediate pain was firmly established to proceed any form of resistance, a belt was unlatched, a button undone, and a zipper drawn down, all the whilst the prince just more or less letting it happen. After that, Ardyn was reaching his hand into his underwear, pulling away the annoying confines, and easefully curling his fingers around Noctis’ warm length.

Whimpering incessantly to himself, the Accursed could sense that the full effect of what was about to happen to the prince was quickly falling upon him, his bottom lip trembling delightfully with both repulsion and terror. 

However, it was the sharp sensation of one of the Chancellor’s digits swiping across the sensitive head of his flaccid penis that proved to be too much for him to take, Noctis seemingly sparking back to life, his rigid body convulsing in outrage and horror. “G-Get your fucking hands off of me…!” he screeched as he writhed as hard as he could manage, Ardyn’s grip on his member quickly being replaced with one around his stomach to further constrain him, “Get the hell away from me!” he continued to scream, his nails digging jarringly into the floor as he tried to crawl away with all his strength, “Let me go, you shithead! Like hell I’m just doing to let you-“

And right then, the abrupt sound of a knocking at the door resounded.

All sounds and movements ceased, Noctis’ head snapping upwards towards the patent thudding, his teary gaze locking onto the door handle, his sharp intake of breath senselessly doused in fanatical hope. 

_“H-Hey, Noct?”_ a soundingly-tired Prompto called out, _“Iggy just wanted me to check up on you, see if you were okay.”_

The prince cried out for the blonde to come to his aid, but Ardyn just mercilessly crushed his fingers around the raven’s balls, reforming his cry into a most delicious carnal scream of agony. With how loud the screech was, it was almost disorienting how the prince’s little friend wasn’t already ripping the door open or running off screaming for the others. The Chancellor knew that the same thing must’ve been going through Noctis’ head, and it gave him a most delectable sense of satisfaction. 

“Oh dear…” Ardyn lightly droned as he swiftly regained control of the prince’s body, “What if your sweet Prompto sees you like this, all exposed just for me? He’ll be so hurt, won’t he? He’ll probably end up hating you.”

“Prompto…” Noctis whined out weakly, his frame still shivering in anguish. 

“…But if you want, I could always let you call out to him, let him come inside to play with us.” Ardyn whispered into the raven’s ear, roughly brushing his fingers along his limp member once again. “I’ll grab him and use him until he can’t even cry out anymore, and I’ll let you watch the whole time. Until his last breath, you’ll be left with the knowledge that you could’ve stopped me, if you hadn’t been so selfish. If you had just endured with your own consequences, underwent your punishment all on your own—he never would’ve had to have been involved.”

“P-Please, stop…”

The Accursed removed his hand from the raven’s member and clicked his fingers, the transparent sheen around them visibly flickering before ultimately dissipating.

“The choice is yours, dear prince,” the Chancellor chanted against his hair as another series of erratic knocks echoed, “Call out to him. Seal his fate. You won’t be able to stop me from getting to him, but you might just end up getting away while I grab him…? You might be able to trade your circumstance for his, and sacrifice his well-being to save yourself?”

The prince looked so appetizingly distraught that Ardyn almost grabbed his jaw and shoved his tongue down his throat. Almost.

“Please…” Noctis sobbed out weakly, soft enough not to be alarming, “please just let me go. I won’t- I won’t tell anyone, just-“

“Nah-ah, sweet prince,” Ardyn promptly breathed out, “That’s not how this game works. The rules are simple, and by this point in time, you very well know them all; now _speak.”_

_“Noct…? Are you sleeping?”_

The prince lay there beneath the Chancellor, rendered entirely useless, biting into his lip without restraint in order to not let his amassed tears begin to fall. 

Noctis opened his mouth hesitantly, but at first nothing came out but a dull whine. Eventually, through trembling efforts, the prince slowly managed to find his voice. “…A-Ah, yeah,” he stuttered out shakily, “But it’s- it’s all good, Prom. G-Go… go back to bed.”

There was a short pause, tense and rigid, the raven feebly hoping that his friend would still pick up on the stress in his voice, would somehow catch onto the situation he had found himself in, just so that he could go and get Ignis and Gladiolus to barge in and save him. _“A-Ah. Okay.”_ Prompto’s cheerful voice eventually resounded instead, as clueless as it was beautiful. _“Well, thanks, and uh- sorry for waking you!”_

And with that, the gunner walked away, the soft, distant sound of a caravan door opening and closing the last thing they heard from him.

Ardyn curled even closer against the raven’s back, purring salaciously into his ear. “Such a good boy.”

Noctis furiously sniffed back his hopelessness, his anger actually making him shiver. “Fuck you.” 

The Chancellor chuckled ardently in delighted response. “What vulgar language you present to me, little prince. You will do well to be thankful that I’m still going to give you your reward, despite your blatant lack of respect.”

With a swift click of his fingers, the crimson magic flowed around the room once more, followed by Ardyn’s hand shooting right back to Noctis’ cock—only this time, the Chancellor made sure to coat his fingers in a very special kind of magic right beforehand, gently massaging it into the flesh of the prince’s length as he nipped at the cartilage of his ear.

Noctis just lay there underneath him in the same stiff position, commendably frozen and unreceptive. Despite having seemed to accept his fate, he was obviously still refusing to let out any kind of signals whatsoever as the Chancellor began to have his way with him. Ardyn just smirked from above him as he continued to play with his dangling cock, wondering how long he’d be able to hold out for. A fun game for the ages.

After a few seconds had passed, the Chancellor got bored of waiting, forcefully squeezing down his fingers against the prince’s base—and expectedly, Noctis’ entire body stiffened instantly, his breath hitching powerlessly at the newfound sensation of Ardyn’s magically-influenced stimulus.

“Oh-ho, what’s this?” Ardyn hummed innocently with a sinister smirk on his face, now keenly feeling his way around the rapidly hardening member in his hand. “My sweet prince, I’ve barely touched you at all, and you’re like this already? Such a naughty boy…”

Noctis stared back obliviously, his face an acute embodiment of disbelief as he took in the sight of it. “N-No way…”

“I guess that this means I should keep going, then?” 

Ignoring the meagre protests he immediately received, the Chancellor quickly began to jerk off the prince’s now-hard cock even so, Noctis trying his best to muffle and disguise the helpless reactions that kept slipping out from his lips. The tips of his ears were rapidly reddening beneath the eager tongue that played with them, the raven’s throbbing length swollen and hot in Ardyn’s hand, unable to resist the discreet power of his enchantment.

“This thing here seems to be a whole lot more honest than you seem to be, Noctis…” Ardyn mused in an almost eerily low voice, “Can you feel how wet this place has become…? You’re dripping so sweetly, just for me…”

Noctis didn’t form any kind of retort, or protest in any way. Instead, he just tried his best to muffle his betraying voice, hollowly wondering how the hell his disgusting body was actually managing to enjoy any of it. 

With consistent pressures applied to all of the surfaces that he could get to, Ardyn rapidly streamed Noctis through to the state of orgasm within moments, the prince’s determination to conceal his building pleasure falling weaker and weaker by the second.

After yet another poorly stifled groan, Ardyn hummed in stark amusement, his hand still roughly massaging Noctis’ wet shaft and balls. “You don’t need to hold back your voice, dear prince. There is no need to feel embarrassed; your eager dick is leaking all over my fingers as I speak. It is already apparent how much you’re relishing in this.”

Noctis stiffened with a piqued whine, his crushing outbreak of mortification both tangible and mouth-watering. 

“Why don’t you let out your voice for me?” the Chancellor prompted lowly, “Tell me what you’re feeling. Tell me how good my fingers feel around your desperate cock, how much you want to release it all for me.”

“S-Stop it.” Noctis murmured out sharply, his back helplessly arching, nevertheless.

“You say that, but that’s not what you want me to do, is it?” Ardyn laughed, swiping his thumb over the prince’s engorged head and coarsely smearing the precum that was almost pouring out by that point. “This feels very good for you, doesn’t it? You’re throbbing like you’d die if my hand were to cease from feeding you its attention. Pray tell, little prince; why on Eos would you want me to stop?”

“I-“ was the only intelligible word that came out.

“What’s that?” Ardyn immediately inquired, fiercely eager for another display of eroticism.

“I…” Noctis faltered once more, his measly voice drenched in piercing shame. He bit into his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he took in a harrowed breath, his entire body alight with sensation and vehemence. “…I’m gonna cum,” came the contrite murmur.

Those words sent such a stupendous jolt of pleasure to Ardyn’s own body that he couldn’t hold back his own little indecent release of breathy vulgarity. “Hah… very good, my prince.”

Ardyn immediately quickened his strokes even further so in fervent response, the raven’s tightened balls bouncing in unison to the swift and powerful jerks, Noctis himself instantly unable to refrain from letting out his voice as his pleasure was impossibly increased even further.

“S-Stop it, stop it, please, I can’t-“ the prince stuttered out betwixt moans and gasps as he was brought closer and closer to the edge, unwilling to give Ardyn his release, but simply unable to stop it from happening nonetheless.

“Cum for me.” Ardyn ordered lustfully, and Noctis couldn’t even think to give in.

With a harsh cry of appalled euphoria, warm fluid spurted out again and again from his cock as the magic-induced sensation of pure, physical bliss flooded every vein within him, his dragging release coating the Chancellor’s bare hand, his own stomach, and the wooden floor with sticky, white semen. 

The Chancellor continued to pump his cock throughout his orgasm, every hair on the prince’s body standing up as he was mercilessly assaulted by the sheer sensation Ardyn was putting him through, the sexual high strong enough to have his stomach flipping.

Eventually, his length was curtly released, and his shaking hips slumped back down to the ground, his breath coming out in erratic pants as he tried to recover from the startling feelings still coursing through him.

“Did that feel good, Noctis?” Ardyn whispered into his ear, his smirk in his gravelly voice. “To think that you could cum like that, just from a little hand job—your little blonde friend is truly missing out…”

The prince didn’t respond. He just lay there, headache splitting, his soul torn between reluctantly relishing in the sweetness of his brain-numbing orgasm and sinking into an abyss as weakness and guilt continued to wash over him, his altered libido still unable to allow him to overlook what he had just done. 

Ardyn got up from the floor, and Noctis eventually decided to do the same, his aching legs wobbling upon his unsteady ascent, his cheek and face stinging with pain. He didn’t say a word as his shaking fingers clumsily went to tuck his privates back into his underwear and close his pants back up. 

The Chancellor stood a foot behind him, watching him with a look that somehow altered between adoration and resentment at the same time. 

Noctis turned his gaze to the floor, gently brushing away some blood from his lips as he took a slow step forwards—and then his knee buckled beneath him, his breath hitching loudly, his body stopping itself from collapsing back to the floor at the last second.

The Accursed just laughed at the pitiable sight, breezily whisking past the prince to the other side of the caravan where the double bed lay, the Chancellor immediately beginning to undress himself, already prepared for escalation.

And it was at the very moment that they were separated, Noctis darted forwards towards the door, his fingers reaching out for the handle, his momentum perfect, his faux display of weakness apparently having been convincing enough to make the Chancellor think he could’ve taken his eyes off of him, his footing having been formed from a happy splash of luck, and he was about to be free, to be outside, to call for the others-

Ardyn’s hands inconceivably clamped down on his shoulders at the very last second, digging agonizingly into his muscle as the prince cried out in pained surprise, right before he was ripped backwards and shoved against the wall without sympathy.

And then there were vice-like hands around his throat.

“Surely, you weren’t just trying to leave me with that little stunt, sweet prince?” Ardyn inquired sharply as his fingers curled entirely around the prince’s neck, his grip digging cruelly into the soft flesh as Noctis gave out a strangled cry. “Prithee, tell me it isn’t so?”

“P-Please,” the prince managed to feebly choke out as his own fingers tried desperately to pry the Chancellor’s abusive hands away from his throat, his face already tinting with a beautiful array of deepening colour as oxygen continuously failed to return to his lungs.

“You thought you could escape, thought you could get away from me, didn’t you?“ the Accursed lamented quietly, disappointment on his face—although the expression was soon replaced with a sadistic smile as he took in the sight of the prince slowly beginning to die. “…How pitiful. I am thoroughly offended. Such rude actions require due atonement, wouldn’t you say?”

Noctis’ hands stopped trying to pull him away, the limbs falling back to his sides.

Ardyn shook his head woefully, his gaze admonishing. “Now that you know how I feel, you wouldn’t dare to try any such antics anymore, will you, Noctis?”

The prince couldn’t form a response to the question; his eyes were too busy rolling back into his head, spittle dripping down his chin, his system about to fail, his entire body already having gone limp. He was going to die, and he knew it. A very small, repressed part of him wondered if he should’ve been more upset as his consciousness began to drift away from him, but he decided not to think about it too hard. He didn’t know what to do, so he just forced himself to focus on a memory of his friends’ faces, his last thoughts consisting of how he would’ve liked to thank Ignis for warning him not to stupidly follow along with Ardyn, or to hug Gladiolus just for the sake of it, or even work up the courage to ask Prompto if he’d like to go out on a date—but now he’d never be able to any of that. He wanted to say sorry for that.

The last sensation within his psyche was one of bitter repentance.

Or so he had thought, at the very least, for a mere instant later, the deathly pressure was suddenly released, and Noctis was crumpling to the floor in a heap, an instant passing before he was suddenly gasping in great intakes of air, his head immediately beginning to pound hard enough to leave him spasming, every inch of his throat burning severely, his mind convulsing in chaotic distress.

Ardyn silently watched him struggle and try to deal with the pain, and quickly had to hold back from stomping on his pathetic body.

The prince continued to zealously fill his burning lungs back up with oxygen, the agony staggering and unceasing. The Chancellor was getting bored again by the time he was able to speak again.

“Please- let me go.” Noctis wheezed out in an unfamiliar voice as he stiffly curled in on himself, his hands shivering by his neck as distress and horror ruggedly radiated out of him, the prince shocked that he was still breathing. “You had your fun, so just- just let me leave. Please… please, just stop.”

The sight before him was truly one of fluent sensuality, and Ardyn couldn’t deny how lubricious it was. “No, no, no, silly prince,” he eagerly denied with a warm smile, “We do not want to miss the best part now, do we? But we’ll get there soon, though—aren’t you excited?”

The prince couldn’t say anything more; he just shivered there on the floor.

“Splendid.” Ardyn grinned wickedly, “And before our big finale even begins, we of course have to prepare for it. So, I suppose that it is my turn, now, isn’t it?”

Noctis reacted as soon as he said that, his teary eyes staring up at him in dismay. “Your turn…?” he croaked.

Ardyn ignored him, making his way to the double bed yet again, carefully removing the various articles of clothing adorning his frame, his coat and such forming a surprisingly neat pile on the bedside table. The raven just watched emptily, his magic still being suppressed, the thought of once again diving for the door insipidly coming and going. 

The Chancellor promptly sat down on the bed, spreading his knees outwards, exposing his semi-hard cock for Noctis to fully take in.

The prince was clearly taken aback by the sight of it, his eyes timorously glued to the intimidating image, despite himself.

Ardyn kept his smile on his face, relishing in his hesitation and apprehension. 

“What… what do you want me to do with that…?” the prince whispered weakly, the words putrid in his mouth, his anxious eyes widened in aversion.

“I want you to suck it.” Ardyn replied with the same, corruptive pull of the lips.

“B-But- that won’t fit in- in my mouth.” Noctis whimpered disbelievingly, his gaze unable to depart from the Accursed flushed, heavy-looking member.

“Nonsense,” the Chancellor shot back joyfully, “This thing will soon find its way into your deepest, most intimate part—but before then, it needs some proper… lubrication.”

“There’s- There’s no way I can do that,” Noctis insisted uselessly, his voice wavering as he swallowed back saliva. “I- I could never, there’s no way that I could, I-“

“Noctis, come here.”

“But I-“

_“Now.”_

Noctis didn’t move immediately; he couldn’t. But even still, all it took from Ardyn was a threatening look that promised pain and he was slowly, gradually getting up from the ground, gingerly making his way forward with a look of utmost trepidation. “Please, please, I- I beg you, Ardyn,” he pleaded thinly, “Don’t make me- I can’t do this… I’ll do anything else, I-“

“Suck. Me.” Ardyn sharply ordered in a carnal, malicious voice, his patience having grown surprisingly thin at the prince’s reluctance to obey him. At this point, he would’ve expected to almost have complete submission. 

“…I- I won’t.” Noctis slowly declared in a small voice, his certainty utterly compromised by the dread soaking the words, his wide eyes staring the Chancellor down without a shred of authority in them.

The Accursed eyed the form of the prince, his lips pulling to the sides ever so slightly. “Tell me, Noctis. Would you like me to disable you? Because if you do, then I will not hesitate to do so; but please know that I will replace you with your blonde companion as soon as you are impaired. I’m sure he’d be a whole lot more eager to please me when I start removing your limbs in front of him.”

Noctis stood incredibly still, his body suddenly having gone cold. Ardyn merely looked at him, his full smile gradually returning as he took in the hysterical look on the prince’s face. “Do try not to anger me further if you wish to avoid that scenario. Now, be a good boy and do as I say, will you not?”

The Chancellor watched the raven swallow, and then slowly but surely, he actually came to the foot of the bed, anxiously eying the hanging figure between Ardyn’s legs.

“Let me feel your hands against it,” the Accursed directed with a sly smile, “Pull back the skin. Get me hard.”

The monstrous size of it had Noctis swallowing back panic, but after a few moments, he slowly got himself to comply to the Chancellor’s words, getting down onto his knees and positioning himself between his thighs, dumbfounded that this was actually happening, that it was actually his body doing it. 

Hesitant hands began to caress the Chancellor’s cock, Noctis silently working his skin up and down as he was ordered to and gradually worked the Chancellor to full hardness, trying his very best to keep his desperate mind completely blank and empty. Ardyn licked his lips slowly, the arousing sight of decaying dignity truly a thing to behold. “Now kiss it.” 

Noctis hesitated, but ultimately brought his soft lips to the velvety head, pecking the flesh lightly.

“Lick it.”

The prince once again took a moment, but eventually ran his warm tongue along the Chancellor’s glans, taking a sheen of clear fluid with him. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t make any incriminating remarks that would be cause for violence, but Ardyn still got the feeling that he wouldn’t mind dying right then and there.

That thought had the Chancellor enthusiastically purring with satisfaction. “Very good, Noctis. See how swimmingly things go when you do what you’re told? Now, I want you to put the head in your mouth. Don’t use your teeth.”

After hearing that, Noctis actually dared to stop moving for a long while, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he looked up at him. “But I-“

Ardyn slapped him so fast he couldn’t even see it, couldn’t even cry out in alarm. His body just shot to one side and collapsed roughly to the floor once again, his cheek instantly heating up into a most fervent red shade.

The Accursed didn’t even bother with another threat. “Come back here.”

Whimpering softly to himself, Noctis willed himself forward, despite the tears already collecting in his eyes once again.

“Do you want me to hit you again?” Ardyn asked with a bright twinkle as the raven unsteadily reclaimed his position between his legs.

Unsure of his own voice, the prince just shook his head, biting into his lip sharply enough to stir up blood.

“And tell me,” the Chancellor spoke almost playfully, as if it were a game, “Do you want me in your mouth?”

Despite himself, Noctis didn’t say anything. 

Ardyn quickly raised his hand.

“Y-Yes,” hastily came the answer, a mere whisper that hung delicately in the air, despite the crushing ferocity it conjured up within the prince.

“Yes what?” Ardyn questioned with a casual tilt of the head, his knowing smile darkly radiant.

Noctis sniffled back some blood that had begun to dribble from his nose yet again, indignantly swallowing back his crumbling pride as he clenched his fists with all his might. “I-I… I want you in my mouth, Ardyn.”

The Chancellor hummed sweetly, gratification blossoming within his gut once more, his cock twitching as he observed the swelling of the raven’s face, the distraught expression he wore. Nodding his head happily, Ardyn soon gestured to his cock. “Then get to it. As unfortunate as it may be, we do not have all night, little prince.”

After only a few more seconds, Noctis was finally opening his mouth around the Accursed’ enlarged tip, his tongue brushing against the precum that rested on top as his warm mouth slowly engulfed most of the flushed head. His eyes were screwed shut as he widened his jaw to take it all in, and the Chancellor almost laughed at the venereal sight of the prince barely managing to fit his mouth around his flesh. 

“Now take it deeper,” Ardyn instructed amusedly, relishing in the apparent disgust painted across Noctis’ features as his length throbbed against his tongue.

The prince resentfully complied only for a second, but agagged the very instant he tried to force more of Ardyn into his mouth, pulling away immediately as he started coughing rigorously, the Chancellor’s overpowering essence still distinct and repulsive on his palate.

Sighing with discontent, the Accursed swiftly took hold of the raven’s hair without saying a word and ripped it towards him, Noctis screaming around his cock as it plunged directly into his mouth, slamming into the back of his throat, choking him in a way that was both humiliating and unorthodox.

Noctis immediately began to push and claw at the body before him, trying his best to get away from him, to breathe again, to expel the intrusion; but it didn’t do anything but make the Chancellor pull him in harder.

“Why do you keep struggling?” Ardyn laughed joyfully as all kinds of choking sounds emitted from the prince, tears streaming from his eyes as he tried and failed to escape the onslaught. “It’s like you know how sexy you look like this, seducing me with your begging and failed attempts at resistance; it’s almost as if you want me to do this. Your pathetic little displays of desperation are beyond salivating, I truly cannot get enough.”

Holding the back of Noctis’ head in place with an iron grip, Ardyn continued to fuck up into his mouth, taking relish in the pain he caused, his cock stiffening with every tear that leaked down the prince’s face. 

Coughing and spluttering around his hefty length, Noctis quit helplessly trying to pull away as his natural instincts took over, survival hurtling to the front of his mind as he instead tried to breathe through his nose—but of course, it was next to impossible with how roughly he was being treated, his eyes streaming, throat convulsing, thickened saliva trailing absolutely everywhere.

Uncaring to any such matters, Ardyn continued to heighten his own pleasure without restraint. The prince couldn’t resist the fingers in his hair, manoeuvring his head along the Chancellor’s cock however he pleased. Occasionally, Noctis’ teeth would graze along his cock, but whenever the pressure of the raven’s teeth began to intensify, the Accursed would merely slap him with enough strength to make him cry out, and continue his movements.

The sick sounds of smacking skin and guttural choking were making Noctis even more nauseous than he already was, but Ardyn couldn’t get enough of it. He could feel how much he was leaking, the obscene squelching of it mixing with the prince’s own saliva upon every thrust devising an orgasmic symphony.

Not allowing the prince’s throat to relax for even a moment, the Accursed kept up the brutal pace until his orgasm began to approach. Ardyn knew he couldn’t waste his energy yet, and so he waited until the very last second before releasing his ruthless hold on the prince, Noctis immediately wretching backwards and gracelessly heaving up remnants of their dinner onto the floor by the bed.

“I didn’t expect you to be so good at that, little prince,” Ardyn chuckled as he admired the sheen of spit lining his member, “A natural-born cock slut, as they say.”

Noctis continued to expel stomach juices.

“Well, I’d say that it was certainly about time, wouldn’t you?” the Chancellor clapped his hands, his patience having worn thin long ago for them to indulge in their finale.

The moment the prince finished emptying his stomach, Ardyn hauled him up and tossed him onto the large bed, flipping him onto his stomach and ripping his pants off. With only underwear clad to his lower half, the Accursed gave a delighted smack to his pert ass, Noctis crying out as the sharp slap resounded around them, right before his underwear was hastily removed as well, exposing his beautiful body to him.

“I cannot hold myself back for any longer,” Ardyn hummed sensually as his hands slowly trailed up to the prince’s pale, rounded cheeks, squeezing the inviting moulds roughly. “You are simply too appetizing for me to display restraint. This perfect body, calling to me, begging to be corrupted… it’s simply delicious.”

Noctis knew what was coming, and he couldn’t help it; he tried to escape. His efforts only rewarded him with an opportunity to try and audibly improve on his previous screams.

“Now,” Ardyn nodded as he forcefully held the raven down, “I feel inclined to ask; shall I prepare you, dear prince? Would you prefer that, hmm?”

In spite of his pain, Noctis stiffened, his frame shivering in hopeless terror, his features screwed up with antagonistic hatred. “…F-Fuck you.”

The Chancellor laughed giddily. “If you don’t give me a proper answer, then I’m just going to assume that you want me to go right ahead…”

Noctis glared daggers back at him, his wild gaze soaked with as much hostility and disgust as he could possibly muster onto his face; but he still didn’t say a word. He just kept telling himself that it wasn’t going to happen, that his friends were going to save him in the nick of time as they always did, there was no way this was going to happen, he’d gone through enough already-

“Very well,” the Accursed loudly and joyfully announced, slapping the prince away from his thoughts. “If that is what you wish for, then I am all too happy to oblige. You’re so enthusiastic to be filled, aren’t you? Eager, eager.”

Ardyn roughly grabbed his hips, pulling the prince up onto his knees and positioning himself appropriately behind him, his heaty member aligning with his hips.

Noctis blinked wordlessly, stiffly waiting and waiting as a cold sweat began to swirl up within him—but there was nobody bursting through the door. There was nobody coming to save him. 

Something warm and wet nudged against his ass.

“W-Wait…!” Noctis’ voice blurted out with a cry, shrill and saturated with unparalleled perturbation.

The Accursed gazed down at him, curious and expectant. He didn’t move his cock away.

“P-Please…” the little prince whispered, both his eyes and voice quivering.

“Yes?” Ardyn sang sweetly, his smile genial and excited for what was to come. “What is it?”

“Please… don’t. Don’t put that in there…”

The prince was finally full-on crying, sobs racking through his entire body. Ardyn peered down at the overflowing tears, rolling down the smooth, reddened cheeks of 20-year-old royalty. The beautiful scene was as amusing as it was pathetic.

Without skipping a beat, the Accursed plunged into the prince, the animalistic screech emitting in response to the action acting as sweet music to his ears. The shocked, broken stare that Noctis immediately sent his way as his cock forced its way inside of him only proved to turn him on more, Ardyn growling happily as he mercilessly sheathed his entire length within the raven’s tight channel. 

Noctis didn’t even manage to form the words to fire at him, his guttural cries and pained gasps the only melody accompanying his spilling tears.

“I-It hurts…!” he cried out as the dry stretch of Ardyn’s cock sent agonizing sparks of electricity pulsing up his spine and throughout his body, “Take it out!”

“Oh, but my sweet prince, you’re taking it so well…!” Ardyn countered lazily as he jaggedly rolled his hips, reaping forth another erotic cry of agony. “Can’t you feel me up in your stomach? Doesn’t that just delight you? Aren’t you aching for release already…?”

“No, it hurts! Please, please-” the words were cut off with a scream as Ardyn wordlessly pulled out and thrusted back into his heat, all the way to the hilt yet again. The excruciating and unfamiliar fullness had the prince irrepressibly convulsing, the place behind his navel radiating agony all up into his limbs and throughout every nerve in his body. A faraway, echoing voice was increasing in both pitch and volume as the pace was mercilessly sped up, and it took a few moments for the prince to realize that the rigid, broken vowels reverberating in his head were actually coming from himself.

“Hush now, Noctis, it will all feel better soon… So soon, I promise.” Ardyn swore to him, humming sultrily as the unparalleled heat he was being offered continued to squeeze down on his cock.

“M-Make it stop, make it stop!” came Noctis’ next roar of ceaseless torment, his hands helplessly fisting into the sheet beneath him, the raven defenceless and terrified as he was roughly taken from behind, Ardyn’s cold hands holding him in place, continuing to drag his hips back as he in turn thrust forwards into his aching, tight hole, each lunge reaping forth a new cry.

It only took another few instants, but soon the additional lubricant of Noctis’ blood began to join the mix, easing up the thrusts even further.

The Accursed truly couldn’t get enough of it all.

After the prince’s shouts and cries of relentless anguish had reached a breaking point, Ardyn decided to only then offer him his alternative. “If you’d like, sweet prince, I could take your pain away; if just momentarily.”

Noctis immediately shot his head back, gluing his eyes to the Chancellor, pleading and pained all in one. “Y-You’ll stop?”

The Chancellor laughed amusedly. “Of course not, you silly thing. I’m offering you a painkiller, of sorts.”

The prince’s distraught features only expressed confusion, but after another thrust, he had to shove his face into the bed to muffle his scream, thoughtlessly nodding his head for whatever the Chancellor was offering, for whatever might’ve stopped the torture.

“Very good, Noctis.” the Ardyn chuckled loosely, not slowing down. “Here, let me make it all better…”

He leaned forwards, his fingers trailing from the raven’s ass, up his clothed back and shoulders, gracing past his neck, and stopping by his hair, right before they clamped onto each side of the raven’s head, and Noctis couldn’t even resist.

Mounds of coiling magic that the Accursed had been storing for that moment poured out of his fingertips, straight towards the prince’s cranium, through his skin and into his blood flow.

Noctis gasped rigidly at the unsolvable sensation, his entire body going numb as the enchantment worked itself into his very being.

It was like an unstoppable black wave of solidified mental suppression, the darkness attaching itself to all of his memories, all of his emotions, everything that made him who he was; and hiding them away from him.

His crushing thoughts and anxieties about his dad, the future, his fate, the prophecy, Luna, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto; it all broke away from his mind, contorting behind the cloud of darkness that continued to flood through his head. In instants, he forgot what it was to worry, what it was like to care, his aspirations, hopes, and dreams; his soul felt as if it had merely emptied itself of all his stresses and comforts, banishing everything that wasn’t the physical; everything that wasn’t Ardyn’s hot cock throbbing inside of him.

All too happy to assist in the illicit process, Ardyn gave another few thrusts into the now-altered form of the prince, and inexplicably, the agony quickly morphed into pained pleasure, and then into unprecedented ecstasy—and desperate to at least not lose that, Noctis filled himself up to the brim with the newfound feeling.

The pain and pleasure that Ardyn was so unforgivingly forcing upon him rapidly became his everything. He couldn’t escape it, couldn’t think of anything outside of the simplistic sensation.

In instants, he become addicted to it without even noticing. He couldn’t help it.

Another rough thrust had the raven crying out; only this time, because it felt so good. Nothing had ever felt so good, for he could not remember what ‘good’ felt like. But he needed more of it.

“H-Harder…!” Noctis moaned out in a voice that couldn’t have been his, angling his hips so that Ardyn would slide into him even rougher, to give him more of the pleasure he couldn’t get enough of. “P-Please, don’t stop, do it more!”

“But of course,” the Chancellor responded smoothly, doing just what the prince so nicely asked of him. 

Slamming his hips into the prince without restraint, Noctis gave out a string of blissful cries, his own member hardening immediately as he pushed back to meet the Chancellor’s thrusts, his face flushing with inexplicable bliss.

“Lose yourself, Noctis…” the Accursed laughed manically, slamming into the form in front of him harder and harder, the sight before him one of true divinity. “Give yourself to me, surrender your will. Become my pet.”

Noctis couldn’t respond. He was too busy moaning.

The wet slaps of the Chancellor’s thighs slamming into him became a rhythmic miracle, the consistent feeling of his balls slapping against his skin beyond comforting. Noctis couldn’t help it; he came, untouched.

But the Accursed didn’t stop.

After what felt like an eternity, Ardyn finally found that he could no longer hold back his pent-up, heaty release, and ecstatically came inside of his prince. Noctis had already come undone several times prior to that moment, but the Chancellor still made sure to squeeze out one last load, just for fun.

Ardyn eventually pulled out of the channel, Noctis crying out at the desolate loss of feeling, and wiped off his wet cock on the prince's abused cheeks. Soon after, he got up and stood there, his eyes locking onto the limp prince’s hole, hungrily twitching and leaking with his cum and other fluids. He couldn’t help the grin curling on his face at the sight of a job well done; of an opportunity seized and pressed to fruition. 

And then he lost interest, grabbed his clothes, and turned around to walk back to his own bed. The effects of his magic would wear off eventually, and then his little prince would further entertain him when he'd have to truly face the shame of what he had just done—until then, the Chancellor would just have to wait. He began to move away.

A sweaty hand snagged his bare leg at the last moment, stopping him in his tracks. With a blank expression on his face, Ardyn turned around, raising an eyebrow in question.

“M-More…” the prince sobbed out brokenly as he stared up at him, eyes glassy and fragmented, his desperation pouring out of him, pleading for feeling. For pleasure. “Please… please, I- I can't be this empty, I need- I need more…”

Ardyn soundlessly contemplated it, slowly offering up his free hand to the prince. Noctis immediately began to suck on the fingers with fervent delight.

The Accursed smiled sweetly, and quickly dropped his clothes.

They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end!!! Thank you all SO much for reading this story, and if you managed to enjoy it, please know that I judge the absolute hell out of you, you frickin' weirdo. 
> 
> I utterly adore every comment I receive, so I'd beyond appreciate you guys telling me what you all thought of this fic!!! It's my first time writing a couple that I absolutely despise, so lemme know how it all turned out!!! <333
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, Black! I tried mah dandiest! 
> 
> Hugs to all!!! >W<


End file.
